


Wishing I knew Before You Were Gone

by SoupLeaf



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Divination, Dreams, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I love these wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupLeaf/pseuds/SoupLeaf
Summary: Lazuli saw the future, she saw so many timelines. There's no way she didn't know that her wife would end up married to her younger brother, fifth in line and yet king of Candia.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Kudos: 15





	Wishing I knew Before You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I don't know how to write long things, also F in the chat for the Rocks sisters

Caramelinda walked down the halls of castle candy as a young woman, the crown of a queen not yet on her head. She was holding onto the hand of an equally young Lazuli Rocks, half listening as Lazuli talked about the intricacies of teleportation runes. While Caramelinda wished she could understand exactly what her wife was talking about, she and Lazuli hadn’t quite covered that topic in their time studying together.   
The pair exited the castle and walked on transparent candy stepping stones to a quiet garden behind the castle that Citrina had started when she was younger. Lazuli stumbled as her eyes went white for a moment, and while Caramelinda was used to this and steadied her with ease, the onset of her vision was startling. Caramelinda guided her wife to the licorice bench and made sure to hold her hand until her eyes returned to their usual blue. Lazuli bit her lip and furrowed her brows, thinking hard on what she had just seen.  
“Lazuli, are you okay?” Caramelinda put a hand on Lazuli’s shoulder, which she seemed to lean into.  
“Yes dear, just a vision, you know how those go sometimes…” she trailed off and didn’t meet Caramelinda’s eyes. Ah, another one of Lazuli’s tells.  
“The vision was about me wasn’t it, about us?” She gave her shoulder a light squeeze, and finally Lazuli looked up at her.  
“Yes, sorry to worry you dear, it’s… everything is fine, we’re gonna be fine.”  
“So you see us happy together?” Her voice was hopeful, though her mind was going a million miles an hour.   
“I can tell you this, I will love you for as long as I live and even after that.” Lazuli cradles her face and gives her a gentle kiss.  
“Lazuli, that’s not what I asked” Caramelinda can see something in Lazuli break at that moment, and her eyes get stormy. “Lazuli, what happens?” her voice goes frantic as tears fall down Lazuli’s face.  
Caramelinda blinks, and it's dark, the only noise around her gentle snoring. She rolls over in bed and looks at her nightstand, the crown of the queen of candia sits there. She knows what Lazuli saw.


End file.
